Halloween Gift for Lovechan
by Silver Eternity
Summary: Seme!Ichi has struck, and chosen out delightful Hichi as his uke...on request of Love-chan, I have written the encounter that followed.  18  only, please, anyone underage and anyone who does not like yaoi, STEER CLEAR!


HALLOWEEN GIFT FOR LOVE-CHAN

Ichigo Kurosaki was dating Shirofuujin Zangetsu. The entire school was buzzing with the news, even though it had been almost a week. They couldn't help it – the two toughest badasses in the school were not only gay but with _each other_? Those two had tried to kill each other time and time again since middle school! But no, they were dating, and after an incident that scarred the poor janitor, it had been confirmed that they were even _fucking_ already! It mystified the rest of the population.

Of course, their best friends (Grimmjow, Stark, Tensa, and Gin) knew the whole story- both men were so gay they shit rainbow bunnies, but each had assumed the other one to be straight and had taken out their frustrations by fighting like two lions over territory. Thus, now that they knew each other to be gay and were actually together, they fucked like the rainbow rabbits spewing from their asses to make up for the lost time.

For instance, right now – in the school bathroom, Ichigo had Shiro up in the air, hands on his bare ass to hold him off the ground, lily-white legs splayed on either side of him, hands and feet braced against the stall walls as Ichigo's tanned dick pounded in and out of a delicate pink hole. Shiro, shameless, was mewing and yelling, nails digging into the cheap paint so hard he was leaving long gouges that showed the metal underneath. "Ah-hah, fuck, _KING!_"

With a loud keen, he sprayed thick seed all the way up his chest, tightening around Ichigo. The seme thrust only a few more times before snarling and filling him with heat, making Shiro's back arch as he sighed in pleasure. He could never feel the sex was really satisfying until he heard Ichigo's snarl of completion and knew his boyfriend had come. Call him a whore, he just had to know his partner had been as pleased as Shiro himself or he wasn't happy.

After a moment of panting, Ichigo's strong arms lowered Shiro to the floor and his gently husky baritone pointed out, "We should probably get back t'class." Shiro purred and kissed his boyfriend's mouth. "Prolly, King. Can I get a repeat p'formance afta school, mebbe?" A hard mouth took his and didn't answer until they both ran out of breath. "A repeat performance _and_ an encore if you behave, Shiro." The albino with inverted eyes felt his sexually sated body flush with arousal from the promise in that lovely voice, and he nodded rapidly in agreement, dick twitching.

Ichigo helped him dress, after they cleaned up, and walked them back to class with his head held high. The first five people to assume them weak because they were "fags" has been thoroughly corrected. They were still the school badasses and wouldn't let anyone forget it.

After school, the two had a little fun in Ichigo's room, having walked home together to get ready for a party they were going to later. They tried showering, but still wound up smelling like ou-de-sex when they showed up at Rukia's place. Since she was the host, and they were tired, they hung near her, not in the mood to mingle just yet.

Soon, Shiro began to notice something that raised his hackles. Rukia, the short bitch, was deliberately plying his boyfriend with drinks. Since Ichigo didn't drink around his friends, Shiro was the only one who knew of his inhuman tolerance for booze…which meant _she was trying to get him drunk!_ The fucking little cunt!

Worse, she was flirting with him the entire time – she knew damn well Ichigo was _infamous_ for being an "affectionate" drunk! Snarling, he pulled his man aside to warn him. "She's fuckin' tryin'a play ya, King, she wants ya drinkin' so ya flirt back an' fuck'er." His handsome (but dense) boyfriend frowned at him. "Bullshit, she ain't flirtin' with me. She fuckin' knows I'm taken." Shiro quickly became ffrustrated and after two more tries to get through to his thick-headed seme he gave up and stormed out, shouting that if Ichigo couldn't at least have enough faith in him to believe him when he said somebody was trying to take his man, they were through.

Ichigo was stunned for all of thirty seconds before panic seized him. He couldn't lose Shiro, he _couldn't_! He took off after his albino at the dead sprint, heart in his throat.

Shiro, in his little fit of rage, hadn't truly expected Ichigo to come after him, much less with the ferocity that the orange-head did. He was only halfway through the park when his boyfriend ccaught up to him and tackled him to the rough gravel with all the force in his 160-pound body. "You are NOT leaving me," Ichigo snarled, pinning him hard, eyes glowing gold in the dark. "You are mind and I am yours and if I have to keep you chained in my fuckin' basement for the rest of your goddamn life you will never leave me!" Shiro blinked up at him in shock, then started to blush. "…Ya really man tha', King?"

Ichigo bared his teeth. "On my life. I love ya too much ta let ya leave." Shiro wriggled under him and purred. "Tha's so sweet, King! Ya'd commit ten lifetime's worth o' Federal crimes fer me!" A tad put off by Shiro's idea of 'sweet', Ichigo stared at him a moment, calming down. "So you stay…and we're still together." The albino nodded, starting to giggle. It felt good to know Ichigo cared. The seme relaxed with his uke firmly in his control, and kissed him in relief. Shiro kissed back, purring and kneading at his boyfriends back. Quickly catching the amorous mood his forcefulness had sparked in Shiro, Ichigo started stripping them down.

Their clothes fluttered to the ground around them in heaps, and somehow they wound up standing in a circle of trees, separate and invisible from the rest of the world, Ichigo's hips pinning his boyfriend's entire eight against a tree. The rough bark dug into Shiro's back, but he was a bit of a masochist and only savored the burn. He demanded more from his seme, and more he was given – two spit-slicked fingers sank into him without warning, making him mewl. He was still slick and loose from earlier, and it didn't take long for the fingers to withdraw and two strong hands to land on his shoulders and start pushing him down.

Ichigo's eyes were still glowing golden in the dark and Shiro didn't have words for how fuckin' _hot_ that made him. "You," the orange-head purred, "have been a VERY bad boy. Running away and scaring your man…bad boys like you should be _punished_." Shiro felt his knees go weak – he'd somehow flicked his lover's '**Ultimate Seme**' switch and he knew he was in for the fuck of his life. "A-an' how does man King seek ta punish me, Sir?" Ichigo's smile bared deliciously sharp canines. "Get on yer knees an' suck, bitch." The albino hit his knees before he could stop himself; that voice just made him instinctively obey.

Ichigo bobbed, hard and flushed red, in front of his face, and Shiro set to work without delay, taking the head into his mouth and sucking, running his tongue over the folds and curves. He loved his King's cock. He could just play with it for hours – it was his favorite toy.

Since this was a punishment, he wasn't allowed to take his time and play right now, and after tasting his lover thoroughly he set to swallowing him down. Ichigo's abrupt deep breathing (which Shiro knew he used to keep himself under control) told him his desire to please was successfully appeasing his boyfriend's **seme** instinct. Deepthroating the seven-inch monster, Shiro hummed.

Ichigo's hand tightened in his hair and he growled. Shiro hummed again and knew it was coming, so his throat was open and his tongue ready when Ichigo started to fuck his mouth hard and fast, holding his head in place. Since he knew that meant he had done well, the albino helped out with his tongue as best he could – Ichigo was hornier than an Incubus after a blow job and if he was horny and pleased enough, he would overlook any further punishment in favor of fucking Shiro stupid.

With a snarl, Ichigo pulling him in and shoved his dick as deep as it could get and emptied thick cum down his throat (which Shiro easily and gladly swallowed). The kneeling teen slowly drew back, letting his boyfriend fall from his mouth, the dick still half-hard. "Has King's bad serv'nt been punished enoug', King? He aches fer yer cock, m'lord."

He was yanked to his feet, spun around, and pressed chest-first into rough bark. "Yes, he has. And what kind of King would I be to let my servant suffer for want of a thing I can so readily provide?" His dick, still slick with cum and spit, filled him up in a single savage thrust, and the albino cried out, hands scrabbling at the bark for something to hold on to, one arm shielding his face so the tree wouldn't scratch it up.

His seme was merciless – no buildup and no warning was given before he was suddenly thrusting, hard and fast. It choved him hard against the tree, and Shiro found himself wondering if Ichigo was laying permanent claim to him somehow- his nails were leaving marks on his ivory hips and teeth left deep purple impressions in his shoulders, and he was being filled and marked in a way his body would never let him forget.

He would never want another man, and Shiro suspected that was Ichigo's aim.

Ichigo was hammering his prostate hard on every thrust, and the albino could feel the orgasm simmering in his gut come to a full boil. With an arch of his body and a panting, breathless cry, he released, the sticky white strings hitting the tree and dripping down the blood-flecked bark. Without shame, he clenched his ass around the cock in it and with a harsh bite and a final savage shove, his King filled him to the brim.

They collapsed to the grass and Ichigo licked the bleeding mark of ownership his teeth had left with a gentleness he had previously been ignoring as they disconnected.

"Mine," he grunted quietly. "Always mine." Shiro just laughed and kissed him, appeasing him with the agreement, "Always yers. And yer always mine, mah King." Ichigo purred affirmation and dressed them both before picking up the albino and taking him home.

When they got married several years later, they had that phrase, "Always mine," tattooed on their shoulders, and on the honeymoon Shiro found out a surefire way to press his new Husband's **Ultimate Seme** button that he took advantage of the rest of his life: all he had to do was lean up and whisper in his ear, "Remind me, who 'xactly do I belong ta, mah King?"

They got a total of about 40 hours of sleep for the entire month-long honeymoon.


End file.
